


Life Is A River

by The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death



Category: Original Work
Genre: Every Kudos I Get I Will Do 10 Push Ups, Guys I Really Need This, Original Quote., Original work - Freeform, Please Make Me Do This Or I'll Never Have The Motavation, Something I wrote and wanted to Post Somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death
Summary: just some random quote I came up with in my spare time. If you leave kudos I will actually do the push ups, too bad probably nobody will give kudos on this thing.Sorry if it get sorta prolific… I was just reflecting on the last year and a half. I hope that at least somebody will enjoy this because it felt really freeing to write.





	Life Is A River

"Life is an ever flowing river, leading to the ocean known as the after life. In that ocean you live as those who profited from your decaying corpse, absorbing what little energy you could have provided. In this river there are many, many rough currents. And thunderous storms may reek havoc on your journey, sending lightning to blast your last hopes. But no matter how much this happens, no matter how much pain and tragedy you suffer, you must continue with your life, for when you finally reach that ocean, you will be satisfied having the knowledge that you weathered through all the storms, floods, fears, doubts, and dangers that threatened to end your crucial quest too soon."  
-Forever lost to the sands of time


End file.
